


promises, promises

by meios



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Flirting, Jeonghan is in a metal band, M/M, Seungcheol works retail but also works at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: word: yellowstrange things happen at this bar.





	promises, promises

His drink is sickly shade of yellow, but the boy insists that it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted.

 

Long hair tied up and previously styled now hanging loose like the sun on the horizon, his smile is the only thing on Seungcheol’s mind, so blinding that he’s not quite sure if he’ll ever be able to see again after tonight. The house music is on low, waling guitars and guttural vocals, and the boy had shrugged off his long cardigan to cool off, only a tank top underneath.

 

(Seungcheol wants to kiss his collar bones.)

 

When the boy, Jeonghan, urges him to take a sip, offering the straw he’d been chewing on like a kiss or a promise, Seungcheol’s throat feels obstructed, the alcohol making him more agreeable, the edible he’d had before adding nothing to the rubber of his bones. It _is_ sweet, he’ll admit. He locks eyes with Jeonghan as he drinks, leans away with a crooked smile, a hot flush on his cheeks.

 

“You were amazing tonight,” says Seungcheol in a low voice, leaning against the bar, fiddling with an empty shot glass. He’d meant to pour one ten minutes ago, but he can’t even remember what he’d wanted to drink now.

 

Jeonghan smiles at him, “I’m amazing every night.”

 

He laughs, a surprised sound, like it had escaped the confines of Seungcheol’s chest. “I don’t doubt that one bit.”

 

(This boy’s smile is more brilliant than any star he’s ever seen.)

 

“Do you play?”

 

Seungcheol shakes his head. “I just work here.”

 

“Pretty nice place to work,” says Jeonghan, and Seungcheol can’t really argue with him on that. It’s a small bar, decent sized dance floor with a nice sound system, a nice local scene—the owner doesn’t really care when he slips out to smoke so long as people are charged and the music is flowing as the booze. It just doesn’t pay as much as he’d like, not nearly enough. But this is a fun job, not a career. “You’ve probably seen some crazy shit.”

 

“Last week, a dude smoked a cigarette with his dick.”

 

Jeonghan guffaws at that, spluttering and covering his mouth to try and contain the drink he’d just taken. Seungcheol is quick, though, napkins in hand; he’s giggling, grinning, shoulders trembling wildly enough that the owner gives him a questioning look from the other side of the bar. He shakes his head, laughing harder.

 

“ _What_?” Jeonghan finally says.

 

“Didn’t stutter, did I?”

 

Jeonghan shakes his head, chuckling, and reaches over to place a sticky hand over Seungcheol’s. He’s forced still, apprehensive but not anxious, watching closely as prey watches a predator, camouflage prepared to erect itself around him. But no, Jeonghan just squeezes it, leans in to whisper, “When do you get outta here?”

 

“As soon as everyone else leaves. Why?”

 

Jeonghan smiles against his ear, moves so as to kiss his cheek. “I’ve been watching you all night, Seungcheol,” he says.

 

“Funny,” he smiles, “I’ve been watching you.”

 

“Weird how that happens, huh?”

 

“Very.”

 

The hand moves to rest on his arm, his shoulder, his neck, and Seungcheol’s chest is tightening, his groin showing more interest than ever, and he’s _horny_ and this teasing isn’t _fucking fair_ , and his breathing hitches in a way that makes Jeonghan smile ever wider. “You said before you didn’t live far, right?”

 

Seungcheol nods, not trusting his voice anymore.

 

“You’re sober enough?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be asking.”

 

Seungcheol nods again.

 

“I want you to fuck me ’til I can’t remember my name anymore,” he murmurs, mouth back against the shell of his ear, and Seungcheol can smell the cologne the boy wears, the faint whiff of cigarettes and weed, the sweat and the liquor, and it’s intoxicating, and he can’t really answer.

 

He just turns his head a little bit, grabs Jeonghan’s chin. The kiss is quick, mouths meeting and then pulling apart in a heartbeat, but it’s still a promise, a declaration. Seungcheol’s hand runs through his hair, combing long, wild locks just to feel them.

 

“I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> funny story, but the thing about the dude smoking a cigarette with his dick is true. there's video.
> 
> this is an au that i've been planning for a while but it's so personal that it's hard to really write? so snippets are here. also a lot of fantastical gratification.


End file.
